onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 820
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Brook - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "To Reach Sanji - Luffy's Vengeful Hell-Bent Dash!" is the 820th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In the Chateau courtyard, Tamago regenerates into a stronger form with chicken features known as Viscount Hiyoko with his Devil Fruit power. Pedro fights Hiyoko and manages to defeat this form, but before Hiyoko regenerates into a stronger form, Pedro lights a string of bombs and attempts to take out all the surrounding enemies in a massive explosion. In the Room of Treasure, Brook's sword is unable to pierce Big Mom's skin, and he is finally defeated, but not before managing to injure Prometheus. Outside the room, Smoothie hears about Luffy's breakout and orders the floors below them to be blocked off so Big Mom does not find out. Pudding then comes in, and Big Mom reveals to Brook that she can awaken the ability to read the Poneglyphs with her third eye. Pudding asks Big Mom if they can talk in the latter's room. Below, Luffy fights against Charlotte Cadenza in his race to find Sanji, and knocks out the pirate after choking him for Sanji's location. In the infirmary, Reiju encourages Sanji to escape and leave their family to die, revealing that she replaced the explosive cuffs on his wrists with duds, which will allow him to leave without repercussions. Long Summary After he is cut in half, a giant yolk flies out of Baron Tamago's body. To his surprise, the seemingly victorious Pedro watches as the yolk reforms into a different version of Tamago, who is covered in yellow, possesses a chicken beak and wings, and wields two daggers. The Big Mom Pirates around them cheer on as Tamago's new form, Viscount Hiyoko, attacks Pedro while making clucking noises. Hiyoko is an improved swordfighter, and he barrages Pedro with rapid attacks that the jaguar mink has trouble keeping up with them. Hiyoko goes so fast that he becomes a whirlwind of motion, and manages to knock Pedro's sword and send it flying a good distance away. Pedro races to his sword, and Hiyoko rapidly pursues him, but Pedro retrieves it in the nick of time and cuts Hiyoko in half, sending the yolk out of his body once again. Hiyoko's crewmates cheer at the impending evolution, revealing that he will turn into Count Niwatori with the power of the Tama Tama no Mi, which allows him to evolve each time he is destroyed. They claim Niwatori to be a "true knight" who will surely overpower Pedro. However, Pedro decides to attack him in the midst of the evolution, much to the shock of the Big Mom Pirates. They charge at him, but he pulls out a string of bombs that he promptly lights, sending them fleeing in fear. Pedro then sets off a massive explosion that sends the pirates and Count Niwatori flying, and seemingly engulfs himself. In the Room of Treasure, Brook is near his limit against Big Mom, but mounts a charge in order to complete his task. Big Mom has Zeus and Prometheus attack him, but Brook withstands their lightning and fire as he spins past them in a fiery blaze and strikes Big Mom with his sword. However, to his shock, his attack has only pressed Big Mom's skin a little bit without penetrating it. Big Mom then retaliates by smacking him into the ground, and Brook is left unable to get up. However, as Zeus and Prometheus attack him some more, he unleashes an attack while lying down, which manages to cut Prometheus despite the homie being made of fire. Big Mom then finishes off Brook by smashing him into the wall, and as she captures him, Smoothie hears about Luffy rampaging through the castle as she stands outside the room. Knowing that Big Mom would not react kindly to more events threatening the wedding tomorrow, and that she might take it out on them, Smoothie orders her subordinates to bar off the entrance to the fourth level from all the levels below, and to deal with the problem without telling Big Mom. Inside the room, Brook is stripped, and the Chess Soldiers do not find any stolen objects in his clothes. This lightens Big Mom's mood around Brook as she coddles him as her new pet, and she commends him for overpowering her Chess Soldiers. However, she reveals that he was unable to overpower her special homies, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon, because they were made with pieces of her own soul. She is relieved that he was not trying to steal the Poneglyphs, revealing that Gol D. Roger managed to sneak in and read them with his ability to hear the Voice of All Things, allowing him to reach Laugh Tale. She planned to become the next Pirate King, as she now had a key to be able to hear the Voice of All Things as well. Pudding then enters the room, and Big Mom asks her if she has awakened her third eye's ability yet. The exasperated Pudding states that it may be impossible due to her being a half-breed, and Big Mom says that the third eye is just an ugly feature on her if it cannot be useful. Brook is surprised to hear of Pudding's third eye, and the two of them spot and recognize each other. Pudding, surprised that Brook got here, asks Big Mom if they can talk privately in her quarters. Meanwhile, Luffy continues fighting his way through the Whole Cake Chateau to get to Sanji. He runs into Charlotte Cadenza, who is intent on stopping him. Recognizing Cadenza as one of the two fighters who defeated him in the battle outside Sweet City, Luffy attacks him, but Cadenza manages to stand his ground with his Busoshoku Haki. However, when Cadenza attacks, Luffy gets behind him and puts him in a chokehold, ordering the pirate to tell him where Sanji is. However, Cadenza refuses to say, causing him to pass out. Meanwhile, Reiju pleads with Sanji to leave the infirmary, saying that the Germa are nothing but warmongers trying to reclaim the past and they deserve to be erased from history. Even though she has this view, she accepts her death as well, since she was programmed to be forced to obey her father's commands and was guilty of partaking in the Germa's actions. However, she wants Sanji to live on with his conscience and return to his home with the Straw Hats. Reiju believes that since Big Mom wants Germa's technology, it is unlikely she will target Zeff. With Sanji still not leaving, Reiju then reveals that she replaced the exploding cuffs on his wrists with fakes, which will allow him to return to Luffy without fear of repercussions. As Luffy fights several Big Mom Pirates who came to attack him after Cadenza's defeat, Sanji gains his resolve. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Luffy battles Cadenza while running through the Whole Cake Chateau and defeats him by choking him like he did to Counter in the manga. **During the conversation between Smoothie and one of her subordinates, the subordinate mentions lying to Big Mom as an option before Smoothie threatens him. *Pedro's fight with Tamago's second form is extended in the anime. **Tamago's transformation into his second form is shown onscreen. **Tamago fighting as Viscount Hiyoko is shown. *Brook's fight against Big Mom and her homies is further expanded: **Brook learning how tough Big Mom's body is and Big Mom subduing him is shown. **Brook harming Prometheus is shown onscreen. **Big Mom is shown hitting Brook directly. Site Navigation